welcome back old friend
by darkfang27
Summary: This is about how Candace and Alex  my character  read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb

By: Charles C.

**Welcome Back Old Friend**

**~Ten Years Ago~**

Alex was sitting on the Flynn's backyard porch, When Candace rushed toward him with a bushel of flowers, gently she held out a blue one. Blushing Alex stammered a quick little " Oh, thanks." They have been friends since they were infants and he was still shy around her.

Just then Alex's mom stepped into the backyard " Alex, tell Candace goodbye we're leaving."

As he got up to go he looked back with his flower in hand " Bye Candace see you tomorrow." he said smiling warmly.

When Alex reached his mom he proudly showed her his sky blue flower. " isn't it pretty mom, Candace gave it to me, tomorrow we're gonna help Mrs. Flynn in the garden to plant more." Mrs. Cooper looked down at her son with a heavyhearted look. Kneeling down she tried to force a smile. "son, don't you remember, yesterday we talked about going to a new home and seeing new places. Well Candace has to stay here with her family. She can't come with us."

A confused look came across his face. "but, but Candace is good. She won't be bad, so it's ok mom. And I'll be good too so we won't be any trouble." he gave a weak smile to reassure her. Alex's mom tried explaining again, her pressed smile was starting to fail. Alex slowly began to understand what his mother was saying. "you, you mean I won't ever be able to see her again." he looked up at his mother and his worried look turned to heartbreak.

Alex glanced back at his closest friend, tears were trickling down his face.

"Bye Candace…"

Her mom had talked to her about it as well. she didn't want to accept it, but now there didn't seem to be much choice. Dropping her bouquet Candace ran and tightly embraced him. Her eyes flooded as she wept over him. "just promise to come back, okay"

Hugging her back Alex nodded firmly "okay, I promise."

**~ten years later~**

The heavy moving van parked into the driveway of the newly sold house.

Across the street Stacy poked her head in Candace's room " Hey, Candace guess what I…" Stacy's words were cut off by Candace's bantering " PHINEAS AND FERB YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

"CANDACE !" bellowed Stacy. Quickly Candace spun around surprised to hear Stacy yelling.

" Oh, hi Stacy I didn't hear you come in." said Candace

" Maybe because you were screaming…. Anyway, there is this big van that just parked into the drive way across the street. You know at the house that was for sale. Yeah, well I saw this really cute boy unpacking heavy boxes and stuff.

"Ooooh, really!" Candace rushed excitedly to the window. The entire room went silent as a graveyard. For moments she stood there without saying anything.

"so what do you think? Cute, huh?" Stacy asked looking through some of the magazines on a desk.

There was no response. Candace stood there in the window, and the silence in the room only grew heavier. Stacy looked up from the new issue of _Totally Teen_. "Candace?"

Without uttering a single word Candace darted out of the room and down the hall. As she rushed down the stairs her mind was racing. "am I dreaming? Could it really be? Could it really be him?". busting out the door she bolted across the yard and the street. Her heart was pounding as she stopped at the beginning of the driveway. " Alex…is that you ?" He was unpacking a box when he heard her voice. Alex paused for a moment before he turned around. He looked surprised at first but then a warm smile crossed his face. "oh, hi Candace."

Heavy tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. Nearly tackling him Candace jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Candace your going to knock me over." Alex laughed.

Wiping away her tears she smiled up at him "you came back."

"told you I would." Alex said his smile growing bigger. "and check it out your all grown up!"

Candace's smile turned into a cute little pouty face. "yeah, well so are you."

As Candace and Alex were getting all caught up in each others arms, Stacy stood on the sidewalk completely dumb founded. "uuuuuh, Candace I know he's cute but you don't need to turn into a Japanese drama."

"no, Stacy this is my friend Alex, I've known him since we were real little." Candace took Alex by the hand and led him over to Stacy. "yeah, we haven't seen each other since we were like five."

Candace introduced her two friends, her smile never leaving her face. Alex took Stacy's hand gently and smiled kindly. "hi I'm Alex. Thanks for taking care of Candace for me when I was gone."

Stacey's face grew bright pink and she couldn't help but look at her feet. "uuuuum, its no problem."

Candace was enjoying her two friends getting along when she heard the familiar sound of loud construction coming from her backyard. Just then she got an excellent idea. "Hey, Alex you should come over to my house and meet my brothers."

Alex ran his hand through his spiky black hair. " yeah that sounds great. Just let me finish putting the boxes in the house and I'll be over with my siblings. That way we can all hang out."

Candace's smile got even bigger. "that sounds great. Ok, I'll see you in a while." she grabbed Stacy's hand and started towards her house. She stopped at the sidewalk her face was all serious. "don't you go disappearing for ten years again okay."

Alex laughed "I promise I won't." Picking up more boxes he smiled sweetly before making his way into his new home. Both girls blushed and let out a dreamy sigh. "okay, Stacy let's go ask Phineas and Ferb for a little favor." Candace and Stacy headed across the street and made their way into the backyard where the two crafty brothers were creating another way to make summer last.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey, Guys a close friend of mine is coming over soon with his siblings so don't be annoying by building your things and just be normal kids for once, okay?" said Candace

" Um, okay?" said Phineas as he dropped a pipe

" So what's his name?" Asked Ferb as he put up his tools.

" It's Alex." came a reply from the backyard gate as Alex stepped through the door with two kids behind him. He grabbed his siblings and pushed them forward "Candace I want you to meet May and Gilbert." he said

"Nice to meet you two." said Candace waving kindly.

Gilbert looked up from his video game and may looked up from a big comic book she was reading. " Yo!" replied both simultaneously.

The two young Flynn brothers made their way over to Alex, and the others. Reaching out his hand Phineas greeted his new neighbors " hi I'm Phineas and he is Ferb nice to meet you."

Alex shook his hand "It's nice to meet both of you." Alex looked down at his younger brother and sister. They were both spaced out in their own things. Alex's expression went from kind to extremely annoyed. "May, Gilbert! Say hi to Candace's younger brothers." Sensing her older brother's creepy aura May snapped out of her comic book trance. " Oh, domo! I'm May." she said smiling.

"domo?" asked Phineas looking confused.

"It means hi." said the boy who was still focusing intensely on his video game. "my name is Gil by the way. Hi."

"oh, that's cool." said Phineas his smile returning, Ferb just waved at them. May looked at the silent Ferb curiously. " Does he talk?".

" Sometimes but mostly no." Phineas replied, also looking over at Ferb.

" Anyway I was thinking we can go to _slushy dog." _Alex said. May and Gil's faces lit up brightly at the sound of fast food._ "_Y'know just you, me, and Stacey. That way we could catch up." May and Gil's faces went glum and their attention went back to their things.

" Sure but, what about your brother and sister?" Candace asked looking at all the younger kids.

"oh, could they stay with Phineas and Ferb?" Asked Alex

" Sure I don't think they would mind?"

" No, not at all the more the merrier " said Phineas

"okay, then it settled you guys stay with Phineas and Ferb." Alex said tousling Gil's hair.

" Ok just let me get my purse and we…" Candace was interrupted by Alex

" no, no, no it's on me." said Alex as Gil smacked his hand from his head.

"oh okay, thanks." said Candace

So Alex ,Candace, and Stacy all went out the back door and walked to _slushy dog. _There was a long silent after Alex and the others left. Then Phineas broke the silent by saying " Hey, Ferb I know what we are going to do today, we should make big party for Candace's friend. Hey where's Perry?" Gil looked up from his game " Perry?" asked Gil

" Yeah he's our pet platypus, but he always go missing." replied Phineas

" we have a pet too, he's a ferret named Francis. Hmm, I don't remember seeing him since we unpacked, where is he?."

Perry was eating Peter Peckenheimer's Platypus brand food when a monitor popped out of his bowl. Startled from the screen, Perry jumped back and immediately went into a fighting stance. Realizing it was for his work, he put on his fedora " Agent P glad I caught you when I did I know you were suppose to be on vacation but, I just got word that Doofenshmirtz has got himself an agent!, I need you to go see who is this agent but, be careful Agent P he is good as you are." Explained Major Monogram

After signing off to the major Perry tapped the floor where he was standing and four walls rose from the ground and took him below in an elevator. The elevator door opened and Perry ran to his hovercraft, heading off towards doofenshmirtz evil inc. and the new agent.

Alex, Candace, and Stacy were standing at the front door of _Slushy dog _"WOW, it looks exactly like the one we used to eat at." said Alex surprised.

" It's because it is the same one." replied Candace

" … I just expected to look a little different."

"Well, shall we go in?" asked Stacy

" Yes, yes we shall." said Alex

Alex kindly held the door open for Candace and Stacy.

" Thank you." said both girls simultaneously as they walked in the restaurant, then Alex came in after.

Jeremy was standing behind the cash register with a bored stare. Jeremy looked over to see who was coming in. " Oh, hi Candace, Stacy " smiled Jeremy

" hi Jeremy." said Candace as she ran to the cash register

"So Candace, who's the dude?" asked Jeremy as Alex and Stacy walked over and stood by Candace. Alex comfortably close to Candace.

" This is Alex. We've been friends since we were kids. Oh, and Alex this is Jeremy we've known each other for a while." Candace said

"nice to meet you Alex I'm Jeremy."

" nice to meet you as well." replied Alex shaking Jeremy's hand. "And thank you for taking care of Candace for me while I've been gone."

The tension in the room got a whole lot heavier. Jeremy responded slowly. "yeah your welcome." the two guys were having a serious stare down. Candace and Stacy both had caught on to the major confrontation and interrupted the two boys from burning holes in each other's heads.

"uuuuuh, me and Stacy are going to go and freshen up in the lady's room for a sec. You can just order for us Alex, you know what I like right? Okay, we'll be back." said Candace hastily pushing Stacy to the restroom. Shoving Stacy through the bathroom door she gasped "Oh my gosh, I think Alex and Jeremy are fighting over me!"

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "really?"

"hang on let me check." Candace peeped out the door at the two boys. They were both avoiding eye contact yet had the same hostility. Closing the door Candace turned around back towards Stacy. "yeah, yeah they are."

"whoa I didn't know that Alex thought of you like that." said Stacy bluntly.

Candace's face went blank for a second, then turned bright pink. "uuuuum, well he doesn't. he just uuuuum, must want to be my only dude friend, yeah that's all it is.

Stacy looked unconvinced as Candace falsely reassured herself of her theory. "uuuh-huh, well we better do something before your dude friends kill each other."

Candace and Stacy rushed back to the register where Alex was receiving their order. To go.

Jeremy handed Alex their food " Here!" said Jeremy

Alex took the bags and left the restaurant, a smug grin crossing his face as the door closed behind them. Before Candace walked out the door she waved goodbye.

Evil jingle: _Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated _

Perry the platypus busted trough Doofenshmirtz's door and right there was a sable ferret with a black fedora. He was in the tiger stance ready to fight

" Perry the Platypus I'd like you to meet Francis the Ferret **my** agent. Yes I'm quite sure your quite jealous, but it's too late, you should've asked earlier. Now Francis the Ferret destroy Perry the platypus Mwa ha ha ha ha." said Dr. doofenshmirtz. As he walked away.

Francis and Perry was in fighting stances to get ready to fight. Perry ran at the ferret trying to deal a solid blow but Francis was too quick on his feet. He sidestepped Perry easily and spin kicked the platypus, his foot connecting hard in Perry's head. They both jumped back and regained their stances.

( animal language)

Trying to shake the overwhelming urge to pass out, Perry yelled out." Why are you doing this?"

An evil sneer spread across Francis's face. "Why? Well, the answer is quite simple." Francis's expression turned from maniacal to extremely annoyed with a little pouty face. "it's because that stupid intern at the O.W.C.A wouldn't stop bugging me to join. I mean jeez, give a guy a chance to unpack and get used to the area. That punk was so annoying I just wanted to tear out his-

" Are you serious?" Perry cut Francis's rant off before he gave a whole speech. "Well Carl can be a real pain, but you don't have to work for this ludicrous character. why don't you come with me and we'll talk about it to the major?" asked Perry kindly.

" It's to late now!, that loser has annoyed me more than my nerves can take!" exclaimed Francis as he dove for Perry, baring his fangs and claws, ready to kill.

_Back to Alex and the others_

It was getting dark out as Alex, Candace, and Stacy walked down the street, getting all caught up. "Well I got a Pet Ferret to keep me company when we moved to Wyoming, but I could never keep you out of my mind." said Alex

" Awww, that's adorable." said Stacy as they neared the Flynn's backyard.

" well I-" Candace was cutoff mid sentence at the sight of what was in the backyard. " PHINEAS, FERB!" screamed Candace.

Phineas and Ferb came running to there sister "yes Candace?" said Phineas.

" WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?" she yelled

The backyard was decorated beautifully with stringed lights of purple, yellow and light blue. The only other lights were candles that were placed around the backyard giving off a gentle glow. There was a food table and places to eat at the side and a place to dance that took up most of the backyard. In the right corner music was playing at a DJ table.

" It's a party for your childhood friend Alex" Phineas replied nonchalantly

" we helped." stated Gil and May simultaneously.

" well I'm telling mom." Candace stated storming off.

Before Candace could run to her mom Alex grabbed her shoulder. Spinning around Candace bumped into Alex. Blushing Candace peered up at him. " Candace it's fine, I love the party I think it's great for us."

" r-really?" Candace squeaked.

Alex nodded his head "I do."

Candace hugged Alex snuggling close. Together they went out to the dance floor enjoying the wonderful party the younger kids made for them.

_Back to doofenshmirtz_

When Dr. doofenshmirtz came back to see what happen to Perry.

Francis was heading out the window, the entire lab was destroyed. " Francis what happen?" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Francis turned back and squeaked "we got tired and quit cause we were equal every way" Francis thought to him self.

Jumping out the window Francis plummeted down the building toward the earth below. Landing stealthily on a car hood he took off towards home.

" but your coming back tomorrow, right?" Doofenshmirtz called after Francis. He wasn't coming back tomorrow.

_Back to the party_

Candace and Alex were dancing to the beat of a gentle slow song. The glow of the lights made her skin look pale and beautiful, like porcelain. Candace smiled but a single gentle tear rolled down her cheek. With a concerned look Alex wiped away her tear. "ah, Candace what's the matter."

"oh, it's nothing." Candace wiped away any stray tears that might have sprouted. "it's just all this time I've missed you so much. I thought you wouldn't ever come back."

Wrapping his arms around her Alex pulled Candace close in a strong embrace, gently whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
